Puck Makes Out
by PteraWaters
Summary: Puck never really set out to have a perfect make out record with the glee club. It just sort of happened. Inspired by skintightsock's Kiss With a Fist 'verse. Puck/New Directions


**Title: **Puck Makes Out**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>PG-13**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Puck/New Directions, Kurt/Blaine and other canon relationships mentioned**  
>Genre: <strong>humor, drama, one-shot**  
>Warning: <strong>slash and het making out**  
>Spoilers: <strong>All aired episodes**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written as an ode to a wonderful fic called _Kiss With a Fist_ by skintightsocks, who totally came up with the "Make-Out Club" and the fact that Finn and Puck used to make pinky-swears. Basically, it takes place in the same verse, so credit where credit is due!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Puck never really set out to have a perfect make out record with the glee club. It just sort of happened.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Finn:<p>

Make out club started the summer before freshman year, when Finn was complaining about how none of the girls he went out with would use tongue and Puck was complaining about how all of the girls hated him since he and Shelly Daniels lost their virginities together and then he didn't call her again.

"I mean, girls, dude," Puck sighed, hanging his head backwards over the side of Finn's bed to look at the guy. "It's like they're not bursting with this need to get some every second of every day!"

"Yeah, I think it's just boys who are like that," Finn replied, tossing up a football from where he was lying on the ground and catching it again. Puck gave him a long, assessing, upside-down look, so Finn asked, "What?"

"Dude, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That 'rocky road ice cream' has too many cymbals? Cymbal-als?"

Puck gave Finn a long stare then, before shaking his head wearily and sliding off the bed like he was made of jelly. "No, dude. I was thinking we should, like, make out with each other, since none of the girls would be able to keep up with us."

Finn scoffed and said, "No, man, that's crazy. Boys just don't kiss other boys."

Puck moved in closer and slapped Finn's football away, saying, "Sure they do, Finn. They just don't talk about it. I bet half the dudes at our school make out with their best friends. It's good practice and shit."

"They just don't talk about it," Finn nodded, wondering how Puck had gotten so close without him noticing. "Like fight club!"

Puck laughed and lay down next to Finn on the floor. "Totally. Only, like, Make-Out Club."

Finn turned and looked at his friend, his best friend, and Make-Out Club was starting to sound better and better by the second. "Pinky swear we never talk about it?" Finn asked, holding out his pinky, which Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes at.

"Fine," he sighed, linking his pinky with Finn's and shaking them.

Then Puck was sliding his hand behind Finn's neck and Finn was swallowing nervously and then there were lips, which felt nice. Puck shifted over as they kissed, sort of pressing himself against Finn, which was uncomfortable, but okay, and then suddenly there was tongue and hands and Puck sighing through his nose and Finn realized - he'd never even gotten this far with a girl before.

Make-Out Club was awesome!

* * *

><p>Brittany:<p>

"Hey, Puck," Brittany said as she caught him after football practice - he was on JV as a freshman, along with Finn, which Brittany thought was super hot. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Britt," Puck grinned, pulling her under the bleachers. "We gonna talk with our tongues?"

"I'm confused," Brittany replied, pulling her hand away from him. "Don't you have to use your tongue to talk? I mean, I don't know a lot, but-"

"I meant, you gonna ask me to make out?" Puck replied, stepping closer and putting his hands on her hips. Brittany decided she liked how warm his hands felt.

"Yeah, I am," Brittany smiled, snaking her arms around the back of Puck's neck and pulling him into a kiss. She liked it when the people she kissed were the same height as her, it made her feel like less of a giant freak and more like the awesome make out partner she was.

Puck pressed a little too hard with his lips, but his tongue tasted awesome when Britt sucked on it and when she pushed him away, saying, "Thanks, Puck," the boy gave her a dazed look and nodded.

Skipping away, Brittany took out the roster of students she'd found in the principal's office when she got sent there for making out with Azimio in the home ec room. She took a pencil out of another pocket, envying the Cheerios still on the football field and their awesome skirts, and tried to find "Puck" on the list. When she couldn't find him, Britt wrote his name at the bottom before crossing it out and wondered if Puck was new to the school.

* * *

><p>Tina:<p>

Tina was always known for being a good girl, and she hated it. During spring break, when her parents left her home for a few days to go visit relatives, Tina saw her chance to break free. She dyed her hair, put in blue contacts, and wore a skirt so short it would make her mother die of blushing. She went to a party thrown by some older kids and took a few drinks, finding she liked how much less she felt like stuttering when she was buzzed.

Later in the night, a boy came up behind her and asked, "Who are you? You're like Asian, but not."

Turning around, Tina saw it was Noah Puckerman, one of the most popular boys in school. He would never look at her twice at McKinley, but he was drunk and she looked different than normal.

Pushing away the stutter, which was really just a crutch, Tina replied, "I'm new."

"Wanna go make out?" he asked, his lips already close to hers and such a big part of her was scared out of her mind of what a boy like him could do to her - but she was a little drunk and the whole point of tonight was not to be her normal self.

Tina nodded and let Puck lead her into a dark corner of the house, pulling her close and smashing their lips together. He tasted like beer and Doritos, and a little slobbery, but she was doing good, kissing him back.

She was good right up until Puck's hand found its way up the outside of her thigh and under her skirt. Tina pushed away, her heart hammering in her chest as she fled, ignoring Puck's cry of, "Wait, girl! What's your name?"

Maybe Tina could be edgy in the way she dressed, but keep the stutter and the good-girl status. She just was not ready to be a bad girl.

* * *

><p>Santana:<p>

Santana was going to be a Cheerio next year. It had to happen, and not any of this JV crap. She was varsity level and she knew it, she just needed to convince Coach Sylvester and the rest of the school of that fact.

She needed a popular boyfriend. Most of the white bread jocks at the school thought she was too "exotic" for more than a quick make out session, but then there was Noah Puckerman. He was the JV quarterback's best friend and Britt said he was an awesome kisser. He would do.

She walked up to him in the hallway before lunch and declared, "You're my new boyfriend, Puckerman. Got that?"

Looking her up and down, Puck scoffed a little and asked, "Why?"

"Because," she smiled, leaning in close so she could whisper in his ear, "I put out."

"Oh," Puck swallowed and Santana loved the power she had over him, wishing she could have the same power over everyone. "Okay, babe. Wanna make out instead of going to lunch?"

San knew she had to make her man happy if she was going to hold onto him and making out with Brittany was always great, so how bad could Puck be? "Follow me," she replied with a smirk, leading him to the girl's bathroom and locking them in before pushing Puck up against the wall and attacking his lips. He seemed to like the way she took charge, groaning as he grabbed her hips, so she did it some more, thinking, "Boys are too easy."

* * *

><p>Quinn:<p>

She wasn't quite sure why Puck came over to her house, but Quinn thought it might have been something about the way he complained Finn had no time for whatever their "Club" was now that he had a girlfriend. Quinn had reminded Puck on several occasions that he had a girlfriend, too.

But Finn went on vacation with his mom and Puck seemed even more upset, so she figured they could be upset, and tipsy, together. Kissing him felt different than kissing Finn and it was an exciting kind of different, one that led to the loss of her panties and then the loss of her virginity. at the time, though, she couldn't bring herself to push him away, instead pulling him closer and gasping as he sucked on her tongue.

* * *

><p>Matt:<p>

The thing was that April Rhodes was really difficult to say no to, so when she was about two inches from dropping her towel, she pointed to Puck and Matt, who were the only two boy's left in the shower room, and said, "C'mon, boys! If we're gonna get this show on the road, if you know what I mean, Mama needs a show of her own!"

"What?" Matt tried to ask, looking over at Puck, but his voice stuck in his throat.

Puck, with his sex-shark skills, seemed to know what she wanted. He smirked at April and asked, "You wanna see some tongue, Mama?"

"Ooh, baby, please!" April replied, nodding eagerly.

Matt didn't know what that meant until Puck had grabbed him, even though they were both naked, and shoved his tongue roughly into Matt's mouth. Well, okay, maybe Puck was a good kisser and April made these awesome excited noises and then she was on her knees in front of them and Matt figured he could deal with the fact that Puck's tongue was still in his freaking mouth.

* * *

><p>Rachel:<p>

Okay, so maybe Rachel was desperate and picturing Finn when she agreed to make out with Puck, but everyone knew he got around, so she'd been expecting this since she'd invited him into her room. He let her take control of the kiss, like he was actually trying to be nice to her instead of inhaling her whole like he used to do to Santana in the hallways.

She found herself categorizing the way he held her and the feel of his lips and how similar they were to the way Finn kissed. Odd, but good, since it made the fantasy that much better.

* * *

><p>Mercedes:<p>

Mercedes knew dating Puck was going to end nowhere, but she figured she'd at least get a good lesson in making out from him. She wasn't wrong. They sat in the backseat of Mercedes' car and kissed for a long time, Puck's hands on her shoulders like he either wasn't that attracted to her or he was trying to hold himself back. Mercedes hoped it was the latter reason, giggling a little when he nipped at her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Mike:<p>

Puck was stressed out about the baby being gone when he came over to work on their final project, Mike could tell. He kept snapping things like, "Your _mom's_ stupid," or, "What the fuck ever, Mike."

"Can I do anything, man?" Mike asked, hating to see his friend in this much pain.

"Unless you can make Finn not hate me or make this whole year not happen, then no," Puck pouted. "I need a drink."

"Let's finish this first," Mike nodded, "and then we can break into my parents' liquor cabinet, okay?"

"Okay," Puck nodded with a sigh.

Two hours later, Mike told his friend, "You're such a cuddly drunk!"

"No," Puck muttered as he squirmed around next to Mike on Mike's bed, "I'm a horny drunk and no one will make out with me anymore. Quinn's mad at me, Rachel's with Finn, Finn's mad at me-"

"Hold up," Mike stopped him, "are you saying you and Finn used to make out?"

Eyes bleary, Puck looked up at Mike and said, "I can't talk about it. Pinky swear."

Giving into his need for gossip, Mike held out his pinky and said, "As long as you're holding mine while you tell me, the pinky swear isn't broken."

Puck fell for it, sliding his finger into Mike's as he said, "We used to have Make-Out Club. You know, to practice before he had Quinn and I had Santana."

"And you both liked it?" Mike asked, suddenly feeling the warm weight of Puck in his arms and exactly how long it had been since he'd made out with Brittany.

Puck nodded.

Taking a chance that neither of them would remember this in the morning, Mike asked, "Can I be part of the club?"

Puck perked up and then a slow smile spread across his face. "Only if you pinky swear to never, ever talk about it."

Mike squeezed Puck's pinky in his and nodded, shaking their hands up and down once before Puck was suddenly on him, tasting like rum and lips that were hard and soft all at once. Somehow, Mike ended up coming in his pants, but he was pretty sure Puck didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Sam:<p>

Sam wasn't even completely moved into the new house in Lima yet when he ran into a kid at the skate park. Literally.

"Ow!" he groaned, mouthing the split in his lip from bashing his face into the guy's elbow. "Watch where you're going, man!"

"You watch it," the boy replied, running a hand over his shaved head like he was used to there being more hair there. "Are you bleeding, dude?"

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "No!"

"Cause if you were bleeding," he smirked, "I was gonna apologize and offer to kiss and make it better."

Sam didn't know much, but he knew the guy wasn't really bluffing and his Mom had been on his case to make new friends...

Sticking his bottom lip out, Sam said, "Fine. Maybe I'm bleeding a little."

The guy's eyes went dark and then suddenly he waved and said, "C'mon. My house is right there. I'll get you patched up."

"I'm Sam," he offered, jogging a little to catch up with the guy, whose hand was white-knuckled around his board.

"Puck," the boy replied, shoving his way into a townhouse that was right off the park and turning to pull Sam in and against him.

Kicking the door closed, Sam sighed when Puck sucked on his lip gently, so he kissed back a little. It was nice, but not nearly as good as making out with his friend Paul from his old school, so Sam let an acceptable amount of time pass before pulling back and saying, "I gotta get home, dude. Thanks."

"Whatevs," Puck replied, opening the front door and then closing it behind Sam without even a grunt goodbye.

Ohio was supremely weird.

* * *

><p>Lauren:<p>

Ever since seeing the boy dance like that to Brittany Spears, Lauren had wanted a ride on the Puckerman express. However, she did not want to be just another one of his conquests. She wanted him to love her, the way Edward loved Bella.

Most of that want disappeared when she pulled him into the storage closet for a make out session and found he just stood there dumbly, barely moving his lips. Not worth the time investment, sadly.

* * *

><p>Artie:<p>

"I suck at girls," Puck sighed, face-planting in his geometry book, which Artie had to fight to avoid laughing at. "Lauren is, like, way badass and I really like her, but she's all hot and cold. I don't even know if I'm really her boyfriend or not."

"Whatever you do," Artie sighed, "don't call her stupid. Girls hate that, apparently."

"Duh," Puck said, still talking into his books. "Why'd you call Britt stupid?"

Artie really didn't want to talk about this, but maybe they did need to take a break from studying for a few minutes and really talk it out. "Santana got her to cheat on me by telling her it's not cheating if the plumbing's different. Can you believe that?"

"It's _not_ cheating," Puck insisted, to Artie's horror. "Even Lauren says. C'mon, it's not like Britt would leave you for Santana, right?"

"Well, after they sang 'Landslide' to each other," Artie pointed out with a sigh. "And you're missing the point. I called Brittany stupid and now she's as good as Santana's. I have to win her back somehow!"

"Ask her to prom," Puck advised, frowning at his math homework again. "Lauren and I are totally gonna rock the place."

Watching Puck for a moment, Artie asked, "You've really had a conversation with her about whether being with someone of the same sex is cheating or not?"

"Mmm," Puck agreed, writing something down. "Just kissing, though. No gay stuff."

"How many guys have you kissed?" Artie asked, out of some sort of morbid curiosity.

Puck grinned and bit the end of his pencil, saying, "Sworn to secrecy, dude."

"I don't believe you," Artie scoffed, calling his friend's bluff. "You've never kissed a guy, you big faker."

Puck got this glint in his eye and he moved a little closer, so Artie said, "What are you doing, dude?"

"You know that was practically a dare, right?"

"No, it really-" Artie tried to say, but then Puck grabbed him and pressed their lips together. Artie sat frozen, waiting for Puck to pull away, but instead he deepened the kiss, moving his lips against Artie's until Artie felt himself blushing. Finally, he worked up the will to twist away, pushing at Puck. "Um, okay?"

"Cool," Puck nodded, like something had been decided, going back to his homework like nothing had happened. Artie decided maybe he should rethink being friends with Puck, or at least spending time _alone_ with Puck.

* * *

><p>Kurt:<p>

After having bawled his eyes out for three days straight, Kurt showed up late to the glee end of summer party, seriously debating whether or not he wanted to go in. Puck came down the sidewalk with a small keg under his arm and stood next to Kurt, looking up at Rachel's house with him. "Sorry about your boy, dude."

Kurt huffed in annoyance and asked, "Did Rachel tell _everyone_ about Blaine's less-than-optimal move to Italy?"

"Yeah," Puck agreed with a little laugh, setting the half-keg at his feet. Looking at Kurt for a moment, he asked, "You guys broke up then?"

"For the year," Kurt nodded, clenching his jaw so he wouldn't start crying again. "We're both going to New York for college next year, though. We'll be together again."

Puck nodded sadly and sighed.

"You're that broken up about my relationship, Puckerman?" Kurt asked, watching as the guy shrugged and shook his head.

"Lauren decided to pursue her career as a professional wrestler early. She moved to LA last week, dude."

"You going to follow her there?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around himself and looking over at his glee-mate, who shrugged.

"I gotta graduate to get released from probation," Puck replied, and then he looked over at Kurt and said, "You look like shit, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt scoffed, patting at the puffy edges of his eyes.

"Want a comfort make out session?"

"What?" Kurt laughed, covering his face with one of his hands in second-hand embarrassment. "You can't mean that seriously."

Puck laughed before drawing his eyebrows together and muttering, "No way!"

"No way, what?" Kurt asked with a chuckle for Puck's confused-looking expression. "You forget a tap for that keg?"

Puck shook his head and pulled a mechanism out of the back pocket of his shorts. "I think … don't tell anyone I told you this, dude, but I think you're the only member of glee I _haven't _made out with. Oh wait, except Jesse St. Douchebag. Does he count?"

Kurt was feeling sad and a little generous, so he shook his head. "I don't think he does. But let me guess, you want a perfect record?"

"Whatever," Puck replied, picking up his keg again. "I don't need perfect records to know I'm a badass."

Impulsively, Kurt grabbed Puck's collar and pulled him into a short, soft kiss, which was much better than he was expecting, even if the whole time all he could think about was how he'd rather be doing this with Blaine. Letting Puck go and trying not to tear up again, Kurt said, "There you go, Puck. Happy senior year."

Puck smiled a soft, slow grin and nodded, "You too, man. Comin' in?"

Dabbing the corners of his eyes, Kurt nodded, "In a minute. I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

><p>Puck:<p>

As he walked down the stairs with the beer under his arm, Puck grinned, especially when he got to the bottom of the stairs and Blaine looked up with a big smile and said, "Surp- Wait. You're not Kurt."

"No, man, I'm not," Puck grinned, setting the keg down in the bucket of ice Finn had brought. "He's on his way down, though. I totally had to cheer him up first, though."

"Puckerman," Mercedes scolded. "_How_ exactly did you cheer my boy up?"

"How do you think?" he leered, crying, "Ow! Ow!" when Blaine, Finn and Mercedes all punched him. "What? I had to get him to come down here somehow. Otherwise what's the point?"

"I thought the point was my classy end-of-summer party," Rachel replied, flicking Puck's arm harshly. "Blaine will be able to tell Kurt about his new living situation soon enough, even if Kurt doesn't come to the party tonight."

"You'd leave him in agony for another whole night?" Puck asked, shaking his head. "God, the things I do for you people…" He was about to start back up the stairs when footsteps sounded at the top. Grinning, he got behind Blaine so he could get the best view of Kurt's surprise. Hey, if his love life was over, there was nothing saying he couldn't live vicariously through his friends, right?

"Surprise!"

Oh yeah, that look of absolute joy on Kurt's face as he practically flew down the stairs and into Blaine's arms was totally worth it. Plus, hey – perfect record!

Speaking of which, Puck turned to Finn and punched him in the arm and said, "Hey, now that I'm a free agent, I'm totally available if you and Rachel want a threesome."

"Don't be gross, dude," Finn replied, shoving Puck away, but that little grin in the corner of the quarterback's mouth said that maybe Puck wasn't as far off-base with that offer as Finn would like to think.

Then Puck realized if Blaine was moving in with Rachel, and was going to McKinley and joined glee club, Puck would no longer have a perfect record. Oh, wait. There was that time he'd kissed Blaine to prove he was better at kissing than Finn, even though it hadn't really worked out since Blaine said it was a tie.

But hey, if other people joined glee club this year, like Sam had last year, that would be more people he had to kiss. Or _got_ to kiss, on the bright side. Turning back to Finn, Puck said, "Hey, I bet you by the end of this school year that I'll have kissed every single member of glee club."

Finn laughed and said, "No way, dude!" before leaving to go hug his step brother and share in the celebration.

Was it just Puck, or had that sounded an awful lot like a dare?

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought, huh? :D<p> 


End file.
